


Getting There

by bluesmrs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another fluffy PWP because I cannot get enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting There

It actually starts as a joke. Kieren orders Simon to sit still for another half an hour because he wants to capture what he looks like now. Now that they both are alive and his eyes are beautifully green, his skin is still pale and he is different and yet the same. Simon just fools around, all smiles and laughs and Kieren finally throws a pencil at him, almost growls and Simon is suddenly in front of him much more closer than before. Kieren shoves him lightly and tries to put some distance between them for he has to finish the painting and if Simon wants to kiss and mess around, he has to wait.

But all these thoughts dissipate the moment the prophet's lips touch his own. Kieren finds himself unable to move and think and form simple words. He struggles a bit and Simon grabs both his wrists, pulls him and stumbles back till they both fall on the bed.

'You're evil', Kieren whispers and then closes his eyes. He's still so new to all of this. He had't even done anything serious back then when both he and Rick were alive. And when they were undead with Simon - they've just kissed so much and touched each other in seek of relief and to reassure themselves they still could feel. They could not at first. The ability started to get back unexpectedly a few weeks after Amy's death.

'Kieren? You with me here?' Simon looks amused and it earns him a kick to shoulder.

But Kieren cannot really be annoyed with Simon. He sees adoration and love and so much more in his eyes and he does not think he deserves any of it. His breath hitches when Simon strokes him through his jeans, tugs at belt, spreads his palm across his belly. And then rearranges them so Kieren is lying on his back, legs spread obscenely - just like Simon likes it. Kieren likes it too, although he will never admit it.

'I promised to show something interesting, right?' Simon licks his lips, unceremoniously stripping Kieren of his clothes.  
'Right', Kieren cautiously nods. Last time he agreed to something interesting, Simon ended up with a black eye. Well, got to give man a warning.

Kieren is already achingly hard and leaking precome all over his own belly and Simon sits still on heels, eyes hungry on Kieren's cock.

'Waddaya looking at?' Kieren murmurs and shifts and tries to cover himself. Simon catches his hands, pins them to mattress and licks a long hot wet stripe along the pink-flashed cock. Kieren breathes. It's not his first blowjob ever but it's unsurprisingly more sensory-overloading than in the undead state. And it ends pretty soon because no matter how hard he tries to not think about - oh fuck Simon's lips on his dick, right there, gently suckling the head, lightly licking the slit - he comes with a cry, tugging at Simon's head.

Simon licks him through the aftershocks and holds his head up only when Kieren starts to squirm and whimper.

Kieren looks at him, eyes half-lidded. He never knew that sex with a person who loved him back could make him that content. That he wouldn't even think about ending his life now. This thought strikes him like a lightning. And suddenly everything is not nearly enough, he tugs Simon closer, kisses him tasting himself and shoves his hand down his jeans, while Simon rubs his nose against his cheek and whispers something Kieren doesn't really get. It's frantic and not at all beautiful, he jerks Simon off rough and he hurries but Simon breathes heavily into his neck and stops biting it, just presses an open mouth kiss and then shudders and lets out a long quiet moan as the orgasm hits him and Kieren feels sticky wet coating his fingers.

He gives his fingers an exploratory lick and Simon raises his hand, touches his wet palm and sighs. And then it just gets awkward.

"Oh..." Simon looks down and there's an affectionate laughter in his voice that makes Kieren blush even more. "You're hard again."

"I can... it can-" Kieren stutters and drops his hands, trying to hide his hard-on, he licks his lips. "I can take care of it my-"

"Let me," Simon interrupts him and moves lower, taking his hands away, gently wraps his palm around his still oversensitive cock and strokes a few times.

It's not that Kieren wouldn't let him. Kieren would gladly let Simon do whatever he wants, if to be honest, Kieren would fucking let him take over the whole world, his blood-deprived brain gladly provides. Kieren squirms, panting and slowly lifts up his head, meeting Simon's intense gaze. He literally startles because he cannot really understand why Simon always looks at him like that. Like Kieren is the eighth world's wonder or something.

"Si-"

Simon kisses him at that moment and Kieren closes his eyes, humming a slight protest into the prophet's lips. He is bucking his hips and Simon lets him fuck his palm, sometimes running a finger over the slit, teasing and not giving enough pressure.

"Please..." Kieren mewls. He would definitely not admit later that he is the louder one. Right now he just wants to come and if Simon wants him to beg for it, well, he will get it.

Simon shushes him and kisses his wet temple, murmurs something Kieren cannot quite catch and squeezes his hand, changes the angle a bit and Kieren swallows up the words that he tries to spill. He does not realise that he grips Simon's forearm and that his knuckles are white and that Simon probably will have neat crescentic marks. Simon moves a little and Kieren even breathes an apology, pats his arm and grips tightly on the pillow then.

The second orgasm is nearly as powerful as the first one and it leaves Kieren breathless and undone. He nudges Simon away when it's too much and looks at the ceiling, while Simon wipes them both clean and tucks him back in pants.

"Wow," Kieren breathes when Simon finally lies down next to him.

The prophet chuckles and hugs him tightly the next moment. It's too hot for hugs, Kieren thinks tiredly but it's nice. He feels all warm inside and fuzzy on the edges and he lazily kisses Simon's cheek.

"You are a wonder, Kieren Walker," Simon does not move, just fidgets slightly to get more comfortable around him.

Kieren wants to joke, to ask if it's because he has come twice in the span of half an hour but he does not find it in him. He feels worn out and it's in a good way. He wants Simon to know that and his still not-properly-functioning brain supplies him with the only words it can.

"I love you."

It hangs heavy in the air and the whole post-orgasmic bliss is suddenly gone. Kieren stills and his heart thuds heavy and loud in his chest.  
Simon moves his head so that his lips almost touch Kieren's and there is a couple of those devastatingly long seconds in which Kieren manages to try and get out of embrace and bed and he accidentally shoves Simon in chin with his knee. And Simon just laughs and then presses him firmly to his chest, kisses the back of his neck and sighs.

"Kieren?"

Kieren waits and squeezes his eyes shut.

"I love you too," Simon gently rubs his chest in circles. "Since the moment I saw you, you know."

Kieren relaxes against his chest and they lie back, Simon holding him from behind and Kieren sleepily grumbles about being the little spoon.

"Sleep."

It sounds like an order but Kieren thinks he will follow that one. After all they need to rest because getting back alive is the most tiresome business.


End file.
